


15x14 Coda

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, Episode: s15e14 Last Holiday, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s15e14 Last Holiday, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Bitch, you want me to title this and have a summary? You think I'm that prepared? It's Destiel angst after the episode, what more could you want?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	15x14 Coda

Dean’s phone was ringing, and he answered it without checking the caller ID. He had a hunch on who this was.

And...

“Hello, Dean.”

Yep, he’d just scored that one.

Dean sat down on a table in the library with his beer.

“I heard what happened with the wood nymph. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to keep you safe.”

“Look, man, you were out, doing your thing...”

Dean tried to find the words, but he hadn’t even known what Castiel was away for. He just knew that when he’d called the angel to tell him about the monster radar and the holidays that the angel had decided to stay away.

“And you were doing it — you know... without us.”

“I am sorry, Dean.”

“Yeah, well you missed the cake I made for Jack.” Dean sighed, not wanting to get into this, and especially not thinking he’d get into an argument with an angel over something like their son’s birthday. “Look, we missed you.”

“I—“

“And it wasn’t about what you could’ve done for us. Sammy, and I, we—we’ve got it covered. The bunker just doesn’t feel like home without you.” Dean smiled, trying to cheer himself up. “Just sorry you to had to miss out on a tree-lady folding my underthings.” He chuckled.

Castiel let out a breath that came through Dean’s end as crackle. That was probably the closest to a laugh he was going to get.

“Whatever your reason for staying away,” — Dean couldn’t help the amount of venom he injected into his voice — “I’m sure it was a good one.”

“I wanted to be there.”

“Yeah. Yeah, man. I get it. Just stay safe.”

Before Castiel could say anything, Dean hung up. He didn’t get it. All he saw was Cas pushing him away again.

“You—“ The line went dead. “...too...” Castiel finished. He put his phone down, but caressed the sides of it as he thought.

He’d wanted to be with his family. But what they’d been given — albeit temporary — had sounded far too close to true happiness.

With Dean, he would’ve been far too happy.

It was better this way. Stick around to save the world by staying away from Dean.

It wouldn’t get him killed. Not really. But on the inside, it was doing just that.


End file.
